vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Kaname Kuran/@comment-25012127-20140711101411
Da ich hier viel gelesen habe über frühere Geliebte (Hooded Woman ect.) wollte ich mal etwas klarstellen das sich aber erst auflöst wenn man wirklich alle Dinge beachtet. (wird ein langer Text werden also die die Kanames Vergangenheit nicht wirklich interessiert müssen nicht weiterlesen) Diese Frau (die frühere Geliebte wie sie viele nennen) auf dem Pferd die sich damals für die Hunter Waffen geopfert hat, war NICHT die Uhrahnin des Kuran Klans und auch nicht DIE Geliebte wegen der sich Kaname in den ewigen Schlummer gelegt hat. Es ist recht komplizert zu verstehen war für mich aber schon vorher irgendwie klar, da man wenn man wirklich alle Flash-backs berücksichtigt auch zum selben Ergebnis kommt. Z.b. : (Szene) Als Kaname und Hooded Woman sich zum letzten mal auf diesem Pferd unterhalten und er sie küsst. Nachdem er am Hochofen ankam und sie Tot vorfand dachte er. "Und gerade als ich sie anfing zu mögen, ging sie." (Im Sinne von sterben) Jemandem mit dem man eigentlich Kinder haben müsste (logischerweise weil er danach ja keine mehr bekommen konnte mit ihr) bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, würde man doch niemals sagen das man sie erst beginnt zu lieben und die Kinder z.b. zuvor kamen. SO jemand ist Kaname nie und niemals gewesen. Also musste jemand anderes die sein die damals seine Kinder ausgetragen hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich kam sie nach Hooded Women (Leider weiß man nicht wirklich viel über Kanames wirkliche Vergangenheit...da hätte sich Matsuri Hino vielleicht etwas klarer ausdrücken sollen.) Auch muss man das Aussehen der Kuran Familie beachten. Jeder von ihnen hat dunkles, braunes Haar und braune Augen (mit Ausnahme von RIdo mit dem einzelnem blauen). Hooded Woman hatte auf jeden Fall hellere Haare und Augen. Somit müssten die Kuran Familien Mitglieder an sich eigentlich auch andere Aussehenszüge haben, wenn sie die Uhrahnin wäre. Wenn man nun bedenkt das Hooded Women nicht seine WIRKLICHE frühere Geliebte ist versteht man auch den Satz den Kaname dachte als er Yuki zum ersten mal in den Armen hielt nachdem sie geboren wurde. "Dieses Mal werde ich die Wärme dieser Augen beschützten." Hooded Woman hatte helle Augen, also MUSSTE es jemand anderes geben mit den selben Augen die auch Yuki hat. (Wer sagt nicht das es nicht sogar Yuki war..?) Und darauf will ich hinaus. Viele denken, dass die heutige Yuki eine Reinkarnation der ersten Geliebten von Kaname war (also eine Wiedergeburt) sie ihr früheres Leben aber vergessen hat. Man sieht in einem Mangachapter einen Flashback indem er von seiner früheren Geliebten gesprochen hat indem sie in der online version dunkle Haare hat (!) und in der Originalen (was ja eigentlich das Selbe ist) Sind die Farben verkehrtherum also ein Farbeffekt. Die eigentlich schwarzen Linien sind weiß und der hintergrund und alles andere Schwarz. (verkehrtherum eben). Aber wenn man die Farben auch drehen würde wären es dunkle Haare und NICHT die hellen von Hooded Woman. (!) Ich werde versuchen diesen Post wiederzufinden und dann hier hinzuzufügen dann könnt ihr es euch auch ansehen. Ich wollte mit all dem (auch wenn es an ein paar Stellen ziemlich verwirrend klingt) nur zeigen was ich und viele andere YuMe-Shipper glauben. Eine Liebe die in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und in der Zukunft für immer bestehen wird. Dadurch DAS Yuki vielleicht seine Erste wirklich Geliebte war, ihre Erinnerungen daran aber nicht hat, ihre Liebe zu Kaname aber in der Zukunft so stark war sodass sie die 1000ende von Jahren immer in ihrem Herzen war. (Die 10 Jahre an der Cross-Akademie, den ganzen Manga über viele Liebesbekundungen genauso wie sie den ganzen Manga eigentlich nur Kaname hinterhergejagt hat um ihn aufzuhalten damit er bei ihr bleibt und am Ende schließlich ihren Willen zu Sterben um ihn zu beschützten um ihn zu einem Menschen zu machen was sie ja auch schafft). Daran sieht man eines ganz deutlich...die Liebe der beiden wird für immer bestehen egal mit was manche Zekis kommen werden. Es war, ist und bleibt "Eternal Yume" (wörtl. ewiger Traum) aber hier gemeint mit der ewigen Liebe zwischen Kaname und Yuki. -C.H. --Es tut mir Leid das es sooo lang wurde und es an manchen Stellen echt verwirrend und zusammengewürfelt klingt aber ich gab mir große Mühe meine Gedanken irgendwie in Worte zu fassen.Und wen das noch nicht überzeugt habt es gibt es noch weitere "Beweise" für diese Theorie (die ich aber nun weggelassen habe da es wirklich ZU lang werden würde). Vielleicht kann ich die ein oder andere Frage klären die sich ergibt (egal was nun in VK) würde mich über Rückmeldung freuen :) Liebe Grüße C.H.